


Skin Deep

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: Dark Angel, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: NCIS / Dark Angel crossover. It was as if the man had been specially designed to upstage Tony in the most obvious way possible. Written for the ncis_flashfic "Icon" challenge.





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This ficlet was inspired by a series of Dark Angel icons. Two of them are here: http://userpic.livejournal.com/31682669/2026209 (by Mweevil) and here: http://userpic.livejournal.com/42471757/2026209 (by moosewizard)  


* * *

Tony had never considered himself the jealous type before. Privately, he could admit that it was entirely possible that he had too much of an ego to be jealous. He knew he was damn attractive, he knew he was good in bed, and he knew he was a good cop. He might not be as book-smart or as tech-smart as some people, but he was no slouch either. Especially not in areas _he_ considered important. So he'd never really felt any reason to be jealous. 

Of course, he'd never had anyone to be jealous over before, either. You didn't get jealous over casual partners. Gibbs was different, but still, three months into the relationship and Tony had never worried for a second about his appeal. 

Not until now, anyway. 

Tony sprawled in a chair in the gorgeous, plush apartment and scowled across the room at one Logan Cale, current deep in discussion with Gibbs. Tony silently wished that he'd never been assigned to the task force that had been trying to recover Seattle since the city and surrounding area had gone to hell in a hand-basket nearly ten years ago. 

Never-mind that he'd worked towards a place on the task force for nearly six years. Never-mind that he'd had to wait two years before Gibbs's team had actually been sent to the city itself. Never-mind that this was supposed to be the crowning moment of his career. Watching Gibbs cozy up to Logan Cale was _not worth it_. 

Everything that Tony prided himself on, Logan seemed to do one better. Tony was smart. Logan was brilliant. Tony was a good cop. Logan was, for all intents and purposes, a fucking _resistance leader._ Tony was damn attractive. Not only was Logan practically his doppelganger, he pulled off the same degree of sex appeal from a wheelchair. It was as if the man had been specially designed to upstage Tony in the most obvious way possible. 

And Gibbs seemed to be lapping it up. He was standing over Logan, eyes fixed on him intently, speaking in a low, urgent voice. Logan didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated, despite having to lean back a little to meet Gibbs's gaze. Gibbs was growing a little flushed now and Tony wondered sourly if he was going to be upstaged in bed, too. 

"Goddamnit, you're worse than the fucking press!" Gibbs barked suddenly. Tony sat up sharply, half because that tone from Gibbs always brought him to attention and half out of surprise. "You spread your information around without any regard for strategic advantage or long term objectives," Gibbs went on, growling. "When are you going to stop pissing away your advantages and start listening to people who know what they hell they're doing?" 

Tony grinned and relaxed back into his seat to watch the show. 

\--End--


End file.
